Cry of the Akuro Demon Part 1
by Green Yoshi
Summary: What happens when an arrogant, half demon boy... Meets a lonely, half demon girl?


A young woman lay dormant on the top step of the Akuro mansion; the slender fingers of her right hand loosely clasped around a tiny splinter of amethyst colored stone. Her thick, navy hair overflowed, cascading until it brushed the third stage. She had been positioned here for hours, her eyes gently closed, so that it seemed that she was deceased. Inuyasha had watched her every second of the time, carefully planning and reassuring himself that she was truly dead. He had made quick work of the billionaire's daughter, but with sentinels guarding every inch of the palace, and a shard of the Sacred Jewel still in her possession, he had to have extreme caution. But now, it seemed that the precise moment for his move was set. He was determined to collect that last, tiny piece of the coveted sphere. . . With graceful agility, Inuyasha sprang up from his hiding, leaping crazily until he reached the woman's resting place. After slowly bending down, his clawed hand touched the sliver of the wanted item in the female's palm. Her fingers instantly tightened around the splinter, her free hand locking the half-demon's wrist. "H-Hey! What the?!" The boy gasped, obviously very shocked. The lass's bright, brown eyes shot open and glared at Inuyasha with burning intensity. The slash marks across her collar seemed to glow vividly as she looked at him. "How could you. . . You tried to kill me. . . What have I ever done to you?" Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her grasp tautened until she was constricting his wrist to the point where blood could not reach it. His hand fell limp within hers in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha cried out in pain, and wrenched his other hand free. Pointing a chipped nail at her throat, he whispered harshly, "Give me the shard, let go of my wrist, and I just might spare you. . . I just want what I came here for. . ." He cringed when she wouldn't release him, showing off his jagged fangs. "Now give me that shard!" He roared, as he pulled his hand out of her control. She only smiled weakly and slipped the Sacred Jewel piece between her lips, swallowing it with some effort. Her smile broadened into a wild grin as she felt her flesh tingle, and realized joyously that her body was changing. "No!" Inuyasha yelled, raising an arm as if to attack. He was prepared to cut this lady up, and even dig it out of her, if necessary. He had to risk being seen, or getting blood smeared over his clean hands. . . He needed that shard! The girl's eyes suddenly blanked, her pupils and irises bleached until her eyes were white. Four deadly horns sprouted evenly upon her head, and ebony claws came forth from her nails. Her skin hardened and split, so that she was wearing peach scales. And a sharp, lashing tail formed from her lower back. It whipped back and forth from behind her, warning the offender to back off. "What in the hell? Did you come from hell?" The dog-boy shrieked. Gradually, he lowered his arm, and studied the new form in front of him. The devilish being that was once the blue-haired offspring of the billionaire Kendrick Akuro, roughly shoved Inuyasha away and stood up, testing its bulky legs. A mutated cackle emerged from its dry, hollow throat, and its voice echoed off the trees nearby. Its sound was haunting, and it rang in Inuyasha's ears agonizingly.  
  
It was astounding how such a tiny shard could change a person so much. Yoshi thought about this deeply as she began to walk around. If this can give me such power. . . Than I can't imagine what all of it could give me. . . Then maybe, I can bust out of here. . . She whirled around and gazed coldly at the entity before her. "You!" She bellowed, eyeing the small pouch hanging from Inuyahsa's belt. "Give me that!" The beast thrust her altered hand out, waiting impatiently for the other flakes of the Sacred Jewel. The boy just laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He doubled over and continued his riot, thinking this ordeal as being completely hysterical. When finished, he straightened up and faced the creature, his grave look hiding many giggles. "You fool! Do you take me as a coward? I will turn you into disgusting scraps before you will even touch these shards!" Yoshi did not find his speech amusing. She kept her hand outstretched, and repeated her own words. "Give me that!" Her tone was stern and commanding, with a primitive twinge. Inuyasha kept his distance, but did not let her off easy either. "Listen, you. . . thing. . . I may not know what you are, but I know what you have, and it is mine. So instead of asking for the rest of the Sacred Jewel, why not hand over the piece that you contain?" The young woman/evilly controlled fiend was getting agitated. She marched up to the other and snatched the pouch quickly off his belt, holding it up and mocking him. "Do not oppose me, half demon. I know who you are, and I do not like you. I suggest you be on your guard while you are around my land. . ." Inuyasha imitated her childishly. "I do not like you, either. But hey, at least I put up with it. At least I don't have to look that ugly to prove a point!" Yoshi became furious. She struck his face, leaving a lone, fresh mark across his eye. "Don't tease me!" She roared. And oddly enough, tears formed in her eyes as she did so. Inuyasha was confused. He took a few, somnolent steps backwards and realized that his cocky attitude was blocking his sense of judgment. He also realized that this monstrosity was crying. But. . . Why would an organism such as this one weep? Yoshi fell back into a sitting position and sobbed bitterly into her hands. Loud sniffs and yelps accompanied her fit. "It's not fair. . ." She stated. "All that I have ever wanted was some company, or some refuge. You'd want one too, if you had been locked up for ages inside a mansion. . . As an outcast to society, simply because you're different! It's no fun being a half demon, and you get lonely! "Today, I finally escaped. . . And what do I find?!" She leaned forward and coughed up the shard, spew following the motion. "A no good maniac, who tries to kill me! That's what I find!" She continued, drool bubbling over her lips. Inuyasha shook his head. "No. . . No. . . It's not like that! Shh. . ." He hushed, afraid that her screaming would alert the guards. "DON'T SHH ME!" The now normal girl bellowed, wiping her mouth. Almost immediately, sentinels of all sorts came charging in, guns and swords pointed toward Inuyasha. Yoshi waved them to a halt and ambled up to the boy, sliver in hand. "Y. . . You want this so bad? You can have it!" She shoved the piece into his hand and dashed away, her shape disappearing into the trees. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was faced with the security squad. He was surrounded, and if he jumped, they would shoot him in mid-air. . . 


End file.
